


Raindrops on  Roses

by Goldenonyx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenonyx/pseuds/Goldenonyx
Summary: “Yuri,” he began, gripping his hands tightly. “There have been many things in my life that I regret, but loving you isn’t one of them. If anything, I have never been more sure about anything. I love you, Yuri Katsuki, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”





	Raindrops on  Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisGT90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisGT90/gifts).



Yuri sat on the bed of his hotel room, Makkachin snuggled next to him. He stared out the screen door, the bright lights contrasting against the dark night sky. The sound of the rain against the buildings soothed him on his last night of being just a Katsuki. On this last night on his own, there was no party, no guests, just Yuri, his thoughts, and Makkachin. As the wedding was being planned, Yuri and Victor had decided to spend the night before separately, not seeing each other again until they were at the altar.

 

The two of them had departed that morning; Victor headed to the venue to finalize the plans with the wedding planner, and Yuri had packed a bag, grabbed Makkachin, and went to the hotel. He was able to check in at 11am, and after dropping off his bag, he decided to go wander around the city. He had lived in Russia with Victor for two years now; he’s walked these same streets too many times to count, however it was an entirely new experience by himself. Yuri spent a few hours window shopping, stopping at a quaint café for lunch. After another hour of mindless wandering, Makkachin and Yuri went back to the hotel, which was located right in the middle of the city.

 

And here he was now, the red lights of the clock reading 3:24am. Once he was away from the distraction of the city, Yuri was alone with his thoughts, and that always resulted in upping his anxiety. He thought back on his time with Victor, he thought back to that first meeting, that first season. In these three years he had known Victor, these three years of being by his side, there was one thought that refused to leave him. Victor was, in his own way, a national icon. Not only did he represent Russia, but he represented the entire skating world. And what had Yuri done? He had taken Victor, claimed him for himself. He knew that wasn’t being fair, this was just as much of Victor’s decision as it was his, but he couldn’t control his thoughts about it. He knows that he didn’t take Victor away from the skating world like he’d originally believed during their first season working together. If anything, Yuri got Victor  _ back _ into the skating world. These last two seasons of working together and competing had really pushed not just the two of them to do their best, but everyone else involved. There was more good from their relationship than there was bad, however that didn’t mean Yuri felt any better about it.

 

At the end of the previous season, once Yuri finally won that well deserved gold, Victor proposed, right there on the podium. There, in front of thousands of people and in the heat of the moment, Yuri undoubtedly agreed; happier than he had ever been before. As soon as the two of them were alone, he brought his insecurities to the table.

 

“Are you sure about this?” he had asked, avoiding Victor’s gaze.

 

“Sure about what?” Victor had responded, unsure about what Yuri had been referring to.

 

“This,” Yuri replied, gesturing between them. “Us.” With this, Victor had grabbed Yuri’s hands, and a startled Yuri had glanced up at him.

 

“Yuri,” he began, gripping his hands tightly. “There have been many things in my life that I regret, but loving you isn’t one of them. If anything, I have never been more sure about anything. I love you, Yuri Katsuki, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Yuri smiled, leaning forward into Victor’s chest. His words had comforted him, however the doubt would never truly go away.

 

A knock on his door stirred Yuri from his thoughts. He carefully scooted away from Makkachin and shuffled to the door, wondering who could possibly be there at this time of night. He pulled the door open and was slightly surprised to see a head of blonde hair staring down at the ground.

 

“Of course you’re still up,” Yurio grumbled, kicking away at the carpet. Yuri smiled and took a step to the side, opening the door wide enough for the 17 year old to enter. In the three years that they’ve known each other, the two Yuris have grown rather close. Close enough, it seems, that Yurio would show up, at 3:30am, the night before Yuri’s wedding, because he knew Yuri was having second thoughts.

 

Yuri closed the door and silently followed Yurio; they were at a point where they didn’t need words constantly. Yurio sat down in the large armchair by the sliding door, while Yuri sat back on the bed with Makkachin.

 

“You’re not ruining anything by doing this you know,” Yurio spoke up after a few silent minutes. Yuri nodded in response, prompting Yurio to keep talking. “I know how self-conscious you are. I know you don’t think you’re good enough, you think Victor is throwing away his future for you. Nothing I say can change how you feel about yourself, but I can say that Victor’s exactly where he wants to be in life. He’s been the one going after you; he went to Hasetsu, he kissed you, asked you out, proposed. He wouldn’t have done all of that if he wasn’t madly in love with you.”

 

“I’m not enough,” Yuri whispered, rubbing Makkachin’s ears.

 

“And nothing anyone says will change how you see yourself. If it means anything, Victor feels the same way,” Yurio admitted.

 

“But-“ Yuri began, sitting up straighter.

 

“You don’t get to decide how he feels. What I’m trying to get at is this is normal, but you can’t let it get in the way,” Yurio sighed.

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Yuri smiled down at a sleeping Makkachin.

 

“Okay,” Yurio began, pushing himself up off of the chair. “I’m going to go to sleep, and you should too. I’ll be back in the morning to help you get ready,” he announced, turning and walking out the door to his own room across the hall. Yuri smiled to himself as he got comfortable. He felt better, Yurio was always good at calming his insecurities. Everything was going to be alright; he loved Victor and Victor loved him, and that’s all that mattered.

 

Yuri awoke to a slight drizzle and rays of sun peeking through the clouds. Pulling himself out of bed, Yuri walked into the small kitchen and made a cup of coffee. With the warm drink in his hands, he wandered over to the balcony and just stood, looking out across the rain soaked city. The weather was supposed to clear up by the ceremony this afternoon, however Yuri didn’t mind; he enjoyed the rain. Even after his coffee was gone, he continued to stand there.

 

A loud knock pulled Yuri from the window and to the door. He put down his empty mug as he passed the kitchen, not bothering to clean it. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Yurio hauling a large suitcase behind him. He grunted as he pushed passed Yuri, the case in tow.

 

“The photographer will be here at 10, he’s going to follow you around all day to document, Victor has one as well. The hairstylist and makeup artist will be here at 10:45, the groomer for Makkachin at 11:30, the driver will pick us up at noon. We’ll meet your family for lunch at 1:15, arrive at the venue at 2:45, and begin the ceremony at 4,” Yurio listed off, scrolling through the schedule on his phone. 

 

“Thank you, for taking care of everything for me,” Yuri thanked him.

 

“If I didn’t do it nobody was going to,” Yurio scoffed, a small grin on his face.

 

“I guess you’re right,” he agreed.

 

The rest of the morning went by at a comfortable pace. All of Yuri’s appointments were on time and nothing went wrong. Lunch with his family was very emotional, and while his mother did tear up, no real tears were shed. Yuri knew that wouldn’t be the case during the actual ceremony though. After departing from the restaurant, the ride to the venue was a quiet one. 

 

Once again, Yuri was appreciative about the comfortable silence surrounding him and Yurio. Yurio was very perceptive; he always knew when to talk and when not to, what to talk about and Yuri needed to hear. The current silence wasn’t an anxious one, but rather a somber one. After this, Yuri’s entire life was going to change, yet nothing was really going to change at all. Nothing in his daily life, nothing in his career. All that would change was his last name. In the end, nothing was really going to change, yet it still felt everything was going to.

 

“Wow, look at you, thinking happy thoughts for once,” Yurio remarked, smiling over at him.

 

“How is it that you always seem to know what I’m thinking?” Yuri wondered curiously.

 

“Your eyes make you easy to read. When you’re anxious, they’re clouded, when you’re happy, they shine. Anyone who’s spent time around you should know that,” he replied simply. 

 

“Oh, I never knew that,” Yuri responded truthfully. It made sense, the more he thought about it.

 

“Anyway, we’re here now, so let’s go get you ready,” Yurio instructed, ushering Yuri out of the car and towards the reception venue. The actual ceremony would take place outdoors, along the bank of a lake, while the reception would be inside a large resort on the lake. Part of the deal Yuri had made with Victor included not seeing the venue decorated until the ceremony; Victor wanted it to be a surprise. So, honoring this, Yurio led Yuri through various zig zagging hallways so that he would not see anything.

 

“Okay, the hair stylist and makeup artist will be here any minute to do some touch up work, and your mom will be here just after that to help finish getting ready. I’m going to go work with Chris to make sure everything is all set,” Yurio explained. 

 

“Are we going to be ready in an hour?” Yurio asked, his nerves catching up to him.

 

“Everything is on schedule, but that’s not something for you to worry about. You focus on you, and I’ll focus on everything else,” he replied, leaving the room just as the stylists entered. The touch up was rather quick, not much fixing needed to be done. The hardest part was when Yuri’s mother came in to help him with his tux. Putting on the tux just seemed to make it real, for both him and his mother. Somehow they both kept it together, getting through it without breaking down, but it was difficult. Time seemed to slip by in the blink of an eye, and before he knew it, the ceremony had begun.

 

When they had first begun the planning process, Victor and Yuri were unsure about how to go about things. Were they both going to go to the altar together? Would Victor walk down the aisle? Would Yuri? They discussed it countless times, and in the end it was decided that Yuri would walk. Victor wanted to be in charge of decorating, therefore he wanted to be able to see Yuri’s face when he first saw everything. 

 

Under normal circumstances, Yuri would probably walk with one of his parents, however, he had decided to walk instead with Makkachin; he was just as much a part of this as he and Victor were. Makkachin was always there to comfort Yuri, especially when Victor and Yurio were not, so he thought it was only fitting he was with him for this. 

 

“It’s time,” Yurio announced, peeking his head in the door. Taking a deep breath, Yuri followed behind Yurio; Makkachin next to him the entire time. They exited the resort through a side door, and as they reached the corner, Yurio stopped.

 

“I’m going to leave you here now. Once I’m out of sight, count to ten and then turn the corner, got it?” Yurio asked, a reassuring look on his face. Not trusting his voice, Yuri just nodded, and with that, Yurio was gone.

 

**One**

 

This was it

 

**Two**

 

He was getting married

 

**Three**

 

No turning back

 

**Four**

 

Not that he wanted too

 

**Five**

 

He loved Victor

 

**Six**

 

Victor loved him

 

**Seven**

 

They would be happy

 

**Eight**

 

Nothing would change

 

**Nine**

 

Everything would change

 

**Ten**

 

But it would all be worth it

 

With one final deep breath, Yuri took a step forward, then another, and another; Makkachin right by his side. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would burst right out of his chest. As the building corner got closer and closer, the nervousness disappeared, being replaced by anticipation instead. As he turned the corner, his whole world exploded into color.

 

The grass was still damp from the morning’s rain; small droplets of water sitting ever so gently on the delicate rose petals scattered beautifully along the aisle. Rows upon rows of chairs filled with his friends; his family. Gold ribbon strung up along aisle. And the best part, the most important, was Victor, standing ever so elegantly right in front of him.

 

It took all of his self control to not run straight to Victor; to walk slowly and evenly until finally, after far too long, he and Victor were united once again. The smile on Victor’s face was large and bright, and Yuri could only assume his mimicked the other man’s. Beside Victor stood Chris, and behind Yuri stood Yurio. He was so thankful for those two, without them none of this would have been possible. Phichit stood between Victor and Yuri; he had earned his officiating license just so he could be the one to marry the two of them. Standing here, at the altar, Yuri realized just how lucky he truly was. 

 

For the entire first part of the ceremony, Yuri was in a daze; he couldn’t get over the fact that this was actually happening; he was really getting married to Victor. He appreciated everything Phicit was saying, but he couldn’t help but focus solely on Victor. 

 

“And now, the vows,” Phicit spoke, pulling Yuri back into the moment. “Victor, you have requested going first.” Victor blushed, being put on the spot, and grabbed Yuri’s hands. 

 

“I was going to spend time on this and write an entire speech, but I figured it would be more meaningful to choose my words in the moment,” he chuckled slightly; awkwardly, yet not awkward at all. “I love you, Yuri Katsuki, I love you so much. You know it, the entire world knows it at this point; but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop telling you every chance I get. When our relationship comes up, whether by other skaters or the press, everyone always focuses on what I’ve done for you, but I think the more important part is all the things you’ve done for me. Meeting you gave me a new outlook on life, on love, on happiness. I was going to quit skating, I really was, but then I saw the video of you skating my routine. By watching you, I realized that skating didn’t have to be lonely; I didn’t have to be alone. You allowed me to look at skating with new eyes, you reignited my love for the sport. You’ve brought color into my monochrome life, and I will never be able to repay you for everything you’ve done for me, but I’m going to spend the rest of my life trying.”

 

By the time he finished, silent tears were rolling down Victor’s face. He couldn’t look around the venue, his eyes were trained on Victor, however Yuri could tell the entire room was in tears. Only one stood with dry eyes, and, oddly enough, it was Yuri himself.

 

“And Yuri, your vows?” Phichit urged, his voice slightly choked. Not wasting any time, Yuri squeezed Victor’s hands and jumped right into it.

 

“I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about you; thinking about us. It’s no secret that our first season together I felt bad; everyone accused me of stealing you from the skating world and I believed it. Everyone knows I have some self-conscious issues, inferiority. I’m not good enough for you, I know that as a fact, however I’ve decided I don’t care. When it comes to you, I want to be selfish. Nobody is good enough for you, but I’m not going to let that stop me from trying. I love you, you love me, and that’s all that matters. I don’t care about how other people see us, all I care about is how we see us. Did I steal you? Probably. Do I care? Not in the slightest. There have been many things in my life that I regret, but loving you isn’t one of them.” Yuri finished, his eyes finally wet with tears. Phichit talked for longer, but Yuri was too lost in Victor’s happy eyes to listen. Until, that is, the final step arrived.

 

“Do you, Victor Nikiforov, take Yuri Katsuki as your husband?” Phichit asked, a wide smile on his face.

 

“I do,” Victor barely choked out.

 

“And do you, Yuri Katsuki, take Victor Nikiforov as your husband?” he asked, turning to Yuri.

 

“I do,” he whispered in response.

 

“Well then, I now pronounce you Victor and Yuri Nikiforov-Katsuki. You may now kiss.”

 

And kiss they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Yuri on Ice, so I hope it went well!!


End file.
